


heroism

by ro_blaze



Series: fairy tail; rewritten [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Post-Fantasia, juvia might be a little bit high, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: cana tells the story of how juvia saved her life, juvia protests and lucy loves them both.[file two of fairy tail; rewritten. post fantasia arc, pre oracion seis arc]
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Series: fairy tail; rewritten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221527
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	heroism

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled, lucy is fucking gay but she doesnt know it yet
> 
> happy femslash february!

lucy walks out of the infirmary wing where she was helping mira, rubbing at her temples. the guild, miraculously, has gotten out of the whole mess almost unscattered. the same thing cannot be said for the rest of the town—roads are ruined, cobblestone swims in the river. the kardia cathedral has one of its towers collapsed and a part of its roof caved in. 

she sighs and shakes her head. she years to walk home, collapse into her bed and sleep for the next two weeks. alas, with her luck, the apocalypse would start before she could get even 3 hours in.

something tugs at her mind. there, at the corner of her eye—she can see cana waving at her. a small smile pulling on her mouth, lucy walks over to the booth her friend is sitting at. cana gives her a blinding smile, the kind that makes her knees just a bit weak, then gently shakes the half-asleep juvia on her side.

juvia looks worse for wear, to put it kindly. her hair is frazzled at the corners, a burnt mark stretching over the side of her face only half-covered by a thick layer of gauze. her eyes appear sunken in, the majority of her body wrapped up in bandages that smell like antiseptic and herbs.

the smile melts off lucy’s face as she hastily sits down on the water mage’s other side.

“what happened?” she asks, reaching out to touch juvia’s hand with shaking fingers.

“‘m fine,” juvia mutters with a scratching voice.

“no, you’re not,” cana tells her, but there’s such fondness in her smile that it takes away any bite her words might have had. then, she looks up and nudges lucy gently. “raindrop here saved my life.”

“did not,” juvia says, again, but neither of them pays attention to it.

“did too.” cana pats her shoulder.

lucy has to stifle a giggle, the initial worry melting off her shoulders.

“and how did she save your life?” she asks, finally letting her fingers clasp juvia’s clammy hand.

cana goes on to explain a vivid and overly dramatic version of their confrontation with freed, with juvia’s every-so-often commentary of “ _that didn’t happen_ ” and “ _not really_ ” and lucy’s personal favorite, “ _can you please not call mr. freed pumpkin head_?” lucy just shakes her head and watches them as warmth settles in her chest, filling her ribcage with flutters. cana is so animated when she speaks, throwing her hands into the air and gesturing with them and juvia, although still impaired by her obvious injuries, makes a good counter-attack every time cana say another silly thing.

lucy gives juvia’s hand a gentle squeeze. juvia gives her a mildly confused look, her eyes going wide in a manner that reminds lucy of a deer caught in the headlights, before she smiles and nuzzles herself into cana’s shoulder. cana doesn’t appear to mind it in the slightest, content to tell her over-the-top tale to a willing audience. 

“that was incredibly brave,” lucy says when cana is finally done.

juvia’s face—or at least, what is visible of it—turns into a lovely shade of pink.

“really?” she rasps.

“duh,” cana tells her, gently pushing her back down on the cushioned bench when she attempts to sit up. “raindrop, you fucking smashed your body into that lighting sphere. that’s natsu level stupidity.”

instead of taking it as an insult, juvia’s smile only widens and she lets out a breathy laugh. cana shakes her head and lucy gives her a gentle pat on the shoulder. juvia seems very proud of herself after receiving those words. good, lucy can’t help but think. she deserves to be proud of herself.

they sit for a while together in the small booth after that. when juvia finally falls asleep again, lucy helps cana carry her back to the infirmary. in her sleep, juvia mutters something, her speech a mess of fiori and boscan. 

“she’s going to be okay,” lucy tells cana as they walk back to the main guildhall. 

cana hums and says nothing, then holds open the door for her. when their hands touch, it feels like liquid heat soaking into her skin.

“i know,” cana says after a while. a small smile curves the corner of her mouth—perhaps not as blinding as before, but so sincere it makes lucy melt. “and even she's not—we will be here to catch her, yeah?”

lucy gives her a gentle nudge and squeezes her hand. cana squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at my tumblr, [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
